themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Light Civilization
"The Fade Of Light Civilization Is Upon You Manny" -Riquet The Light civilization rises above the other civilizations, literally; they live in majestic, floating cities in the sky that operate with clock-like precision. For Light civilization creatures, intellectual power reigns supreme, and they have harnessed their superior intelligence to create elegant and advanced technologies to help them in all aspects of their lives. In fact, Light creatures' polished metal bodies are mechanical constructs designed to hold their souls, which are made of light. Because of their nature, they are able to use light in all its forms (waves, particles, beams, etc.), whether for defense or offense. and also It was ruled over by Riquet As for their philosophy, the Light civilization views the Water civilization in a good light, sharing Water's interest in the pursuit of advanced technology, though Light's golden tech is more streamlined and advanced. They also get along with the Nature civilization, because Nature needs light to grow and expand. For obvious reasons, they are the nemesis to those from the Darkness civilization, and they find the destructive and chaotic nature of Fire distasteful. Civilization Symbol Light civilization was known as the Light Clans and also the Light creatures have their powerful techology to defeat the Darkness Clans and also their Clan Symbol is the sun and also Manny was in this Class and also the Light Clans can use their Spinjitzu Power to defeat their enemy, and also it was master by Lloyd also Riquet can use his Spinjitzu to defeat his brother Dark Hydra in Light-Darkness War and also the Light civilizations can use their master of techology to defeat them and also they can use it's power to defeat the Darkness civilizations for their crime and Riquet banned Dark Hydra for finding the five civilization Stones, They made in Thousands of Years Ago and also the five Stones shows even that Lloyd was the Master of all five Civilizations'' See Also: Light Clans'' Creature of Light Civilizations History The Light world is made up of midair colonies, rich with resources and sophisticated technology. Originally, it was a self-sustaining, self-sufficient society that managed to remain isolated and undisturbed by keeping the territory closed to outside communication and invasion. The Light world was the most peaceful, ideal place among all the civilizations. Unfortunately, that peace was shattered when other civilizations lost their homelands and were forced to invade in order to survive. The Light civilization met this hostility by becoming increasingly involved in battles against those intruders. After watching their resources become rapidly depleted, they have since taken a more aggressive stance toward the outside world. Light inhabitants make their homes above the clouds on a group of floating islands. Unfettered by gravity, the central city is surrounded by many small satellite colonies. All the structures are similarly oriented in a right-left or up-down symmetry, and are built of alloys and energy fields. The creatures of the Light civilization believe in order, conservatism, obedience, and eternity. They adhere to a strict hierarchy, with Light Bringers at the top of a highly developed system. Compared to the other civilizations, the population in the Light world is small, but the ability of each individual is significantly greater. Like their architecture, many creatures have shiny, symmetrical shapes, and hover in the air with their weapons close by. Civilization Banner the Light civilization Banner can also be carried by the guide and as also Light civilization must carry the Light Banner in care there was Peace, Kind and Pureness and as also the Banner of Light also shows that the creatures that are is very pure and kind to one other Light Banner guard was must be carried by one of the Angel Commands creatures and even also the Light Banner can also show that the people justice and peace in the World Light Banner was being carried anywhere in the Veil and also this Banner shows Justice, Kindness, Peace and Holyness and also the Light Banner was placed in Riquet's Palace and even also this Banner have alot of Judgement to face forward, Light Banners can be placed anywhere in the Light civilization Light civilization Banner was still stand before other civilizations and as even that the Light Banner was also will be carried by Elupheus, Lord of Spirits Royality Eternal Haven Angelic Liege Hera the Liege Shine Valkyrie, Heavenly God Andromeda Lightmorning Royal Family Riquet Lighta Old Light Mistress Danae Ulpherion Cobalt Ulpherion Sasha Lightbane Mannie Lightbane Mighta Lightbane Lightning Kid Lightbane Races Angel Command Berserker Cosmo Walker Gladiator Guardian Initiate Holy Dragon Light Shire White Command Dragon Light Bringer Mecha Del Sol Mecha Thunder Rainbow Phantom Shine Monster Soltrooper Starlight Tree Apollonia Dragon God Kin Idol Battle Sphere Angel Champion Enforcer Fractal Skyforce Champion Celestial Dragon Storm Patrol Star Sentinel Visitors Gallery LIGHTCIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG LightClans.png Light.jpg Light2013.PNG Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms